Houses of the Sovereignty
The Sovereignty is composed of hundreds of houses, some greater than others. The majority of the houses are vassal houses, while a small few are Great Houses which operate large cities, or even Kingdoms. Each Kingdom is led by a Great House from their Kingdom's capital. All houses answer to the Royal House which is seated in the capital of the Sovereignty, Docaria. Great Houses Currently there are 12 Great Houses. Three in Valusia, two in Mestirm, two in Sodir and one in all the other Kingdoms. They are as listed below: Great House Ilidir, seated at Docaria Great House Tilister, seated at Fort Eigril Great House Eigril, seated at Stormspire Great House Canoth, seated at Rockrise Great House Pylthanos, seated at Caridia Great House Catter, seated at Marshgate Great House Arthos, seated at Blackfort Great House Eccord, seated at Northil Great House Stannis, seated at Port Stannis, vassal to House Ilidir Great House Eyris, seated at Thyrmill, vassal to House Ilidir Great House Tamus, seated at Candaras, vassal to House Tilister Great House Corrister, seated at Talwynn, vassal to House Eigril Vassal Houses There are roughly over one hundred vassal houses in the Valusian Sovereignty. Below is a list of those known: House Lanter, seated at Lanter Hall, vassal to House Ilidir House Mason, seated at Enfield, vassal to House Ilidir House Natt, seated at Rivermouth, vassal to House Ilidir House Ignus, seated at Richen, vassal to House Ilidir House Eithos, seated at Spearcastle, vassal to House Tilister House Dincord, seated at Tributehal, vassal to House Tilister House Trister, seated at Wallgard, vassal to House Tilister House Alster, seated at Ironfort, vassal to House Eigril House Rannos, seated at Cyrmill, vassal to House Eigril House Caeris, seated at Middun, vassal to House Pylthanos House Astor, seated at Castle Mython, vassal to House Pylthanos House Crimion, seated at Greywatch, vassal to House Pylthanos House Manter, seated at Vilholm Keep, vassal to House Pylthanos House Vathun, seated at Swordport, vassal to House Catter House Wyrest, seated at Crow Tower, vassal to House Arthos House Bancord, seated at Glennhal, vassal to House Arthos House Tharlun, seated at Tark Den, vassal to House Arthos House Thanil, seated at Fogtown, vassal to House Arthos House Sundar, seated at Gravetower, vassal to House Arthos House Canasir, seated at Gottun, vassal to House Arthos House Onis, seated at Dragston, vassal to House Eccord House Hyrest, seated at Port Thaen, vassal to House Eccord House Worodir, seated at Snowfall, vassal to House Eccord House Byren, seated at Gustcliff, vassal to House Eccord Eradicated Houses Over the centuries, Houses die out or are exterminated by other Houses as acts of war or justice. Below is a list of known eradicated houses: House Valdon, seated at Stormspire, Royal House of Rymir House Mython, seated at Caridia and Castle Mython, Great House of Militir House Valus, seated at Docaria, Blackfort and Marshgate, Royal House of Valusia House Dustin, seated at Rockrise, Royal House of Sodir House Thoron, seated at Stormspire, Great House of Rymir House Lancann, seated at Gottun, vassal to House Pylthanos